


Niesamowite

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Translation, another Ponn Farr!fic, but that's Bones for you, minor swearing?, przekleństwa, so much cheese
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Na mostku nie ma Spocka, o nie! Co mogło się stać? Jim jest idiotą i ulega panice. Łapiduch jest złośliwy.





	Niesamowite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511221) by [Veul_McLannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veul_McLannon/pseuds/Veul_McLannon). 



> NOTKA OD TŁUMACZA:  
> Ten tekst sprawił mi sporo kłopotów i łamał mi głowę przez dłuższy czas, ale w końcu się udało - pokonałam wszystkie typowo "angielskie" zwroty i słówka i jestem zadowolona z efektu. Jeśli zauważycie gdzieś "zangielszczenie" lub po prostu zwykły błąd, dajcie znać w komentarzu ;)

Kiedy kapitan statku Enterprise James T. Kirk wszedł na mostek, aby zmienić Alfę, zamarł i _wytrzeszczył oczy._  
  
Nie chodziło o wpatrującego się w Sulu Chekova - to stało się już codziennością; ani o Uhurę, oficer łączności, która pojawiła się tak wściekła, że uszkodziła fizycznie swój panel, ze Scottem zerkającym na nią ostrożnie; ani o rozsądnej wielkości gromadę członków załogi różnych rang, stojących przed ekranem (który był pusty, dziękuję _bardzo_ ).  
  
Nie, tym co sprawiło, że kapitan prawie upadł, był fakt, że - _przerażający_ fakt, mógłby dodać - jego oficera naukowego, jego pierwszego oficera, przyjaciela… Spocka, po prostu _tam nie było_. Zamiast niego na jego miejscu stał podporucznik (Podporucznik! Cóż, miał coś do powiedzenia na ten temat. Nie podmienia się Wolkana kimś kto… nie było na niego słów.) McDavies (no dobra, nie _pojawił się_ tam, żeby niszczyć panel, ale nigdy nie można być pewnym).  
  
Nie wydawało się, aby ktokolwiek zauważył szok kapitana czy choćby fakt, że w ogóle tam był. To trochę bolało. Tylko trochę. Dobra, bardzo bolało. A gdzie był Spock?  
  
Podszedł do fotela kapitana, nacisnął przycisk interkomu i… znowu się zatrzymał. Cholera.  
  
_Cholera, Jim!_ , zaklął głos w głowie Kirka, podejrzanie podobny do głosu takiego jednego doktora McCoya. _Powinieneś trzymać swoje zauroczenie w…_ _  
__  
_ Nie zauroczenie, odparł stanowczo głosowi, nim złamał się i słabo odparł, że to zachwyt. Gorliwy… zachwyt…   
  
Głos westchnął rozdrażniony. ... _w sekrecie, a nie ogłaszać stan gotowości z najmniejszego powodu. Sprawdź jego kwatery albo, jeszcze lepiej, McCoya. Wiesz, że ten Wolkan pracuje zdecydowanie za ciężko. Któregoś dnia…_ __  
  
O kurczę, czy to była troska? Może ten głos nie należał do McCoya tylko do kogoś na kształt McCoya w trybie matczynym. Ooch. Lepiej mu o tym nie mówić.  
  
\- Dobra - wymamrotał Kirk. - Panie Sulu, dowodzisz.   
  
\- Aye, sir - rzut oka na Chekova. Naprawdę musi coś z tymi dwoma zrobić. Czmychnął z mostka. Nikt nie zauważył.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kapitan wypadł z turbowindy jak nietoperz z piekła rodem (przyszła mu na myśl stara piosenka Terran Meatloaf), poleciał do McCoya i wybełkotał. - WidziałeśSpockaniemagonamostkuanajegomiejscujestMcDaviesipomyślałemżemożewieszgdziemogęgoznaleźćwidziałeśgo?  
  
Doktor spojrzał na niego ostrożnie. - W porządku, Jim, spróbuj jeszcze raz i zwolnij, do cholery!  
  
\- Widziałeś Spocka?  
  
\- I przez to była ta cała panika? Siadaj, wypijemy coś i opowiesz mi, co się stało. Mówisz, że Spock zniknął? - powiedział McCoy, patrząc na niego ze zmartwieniem i zatrzymując się w drodze po sauriańską brandy. Pozwolił swojej ręce opaść. - Nie widziałem go, Jim - brzmiała jego ostateczna odpowiedź. - Sprawdzałeś nagrania, lokalizator…  
  
\- Och. Tak. Lokalizator. Dobra. Świetny pomysł, Łapiduchu, tak. Ja… zrobię to. Dzięki.   
  
\- Żaden problem, Jim. Och i, um - wymruczał nerwowo, gdy Kirk wychodził. - Wiesz, że zawsze tu jestem. Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz. Dobrze?  
  
Jim uśmiechnął się; w nieco spięty sposób, ale jednak. - Dzięki, Łapiduchu. Dobrze wiedzieć, że mam w tobie przyjaciela - odwrócił się i wyszedł, nieco mniej spanikowany niż kiedy tu przychodził.  
  
McCoy westchnął, patrząc za nim. Pomyślał, że mógłby zataić fakt, iż dba o Spocka jako doktor, jak o wszystkich ludzi? Musiał się wiele nauczyć. Biedny kochaś. Miałby ciężko z tym Wolkanem. Ale McCoy byłby przy nim na każdym kroku. Chciał, aby Jim był szczęśliwy. Zasługiwał na to.  
  
  
***  
  


  
Jim wymamrotał “Spock” do lokalizatora i czekał, aż pojawią się oznaczenia.  
  
\- Oficer Spock jest w swoich kwaterach - odparł głośno komputer.  
  
\- Cii, ciszej, dobrze? Nie chcę, żeby cała… - wtedy Jim zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi do komputera. Westchnął ze zmęczeniem i pomyślał, iż naprawdę, to całe “bycie kapitanem głęboko zauroczonym - cholera, myślałem, że uzgodniliśmy, iż nie jest to zauroczenie - w swoim _wolkańskim_ pierwszym oficerze” nie było tym, czym miało być. Cóż, oczywiście nie dosłownie.   
  
_Cóż, jest w swoich kwaterach. Powinien czuć się dobrze. Ale dlaczego mi nie powiedział? W końcu jestem jego kapitanem i myślałem, że już może mnie nazywać swoim przyjacielem. Pójdę i go zobaczę. Tak. Może zapomniał mi powiedzieć…_ Ale głęboko w środku Kirk wiedział, że jego biegły pierwszy nigdy nie zapomniałby mu czegoś powiedzieć. No to z powrotem do McCoya.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- I co, znalazłeś go? - zapytał McCoy bez odwracania się, kiedy tylko Kirk przeszedł przez próg.  
  
\- Taa. Jest… w swoich kwaterach - skinął kapitan, potem zapytał: - Czy wiesz o czymś, czymś tylko u Wolkanów, co... powoduje odsunięcie się… złość…?  
  
\- Nie umiem ci teraz odpowiedzieć, Jim - wymamrotał w zamyśleniu McCoy. - Złość, powiadasz? To… wynika głównie z charakteru. Jest, że tak powiem, nielogiczne.  
  
\- Taa, on… wylał talerz zupy na pielęgniarkę. Akurat przechodziłem i, no… ten wyraz jego twarzy, Łapiduchu… był niemal drapieżny, ale gdzieś tam było widać też starego Spocka… Twoja sanitariuszka powinna niedługo wrócić. Wydawała się być w lekkim szoku. Nie wiń jej za to.  
  
\- Hm, nie codziennie widuje się rozwścieczonego Wolkana wylewającego na ciebie zupę - zastanowił się doktor.  
  
\- Ale serio, co może być nie tak? Łapiduchu, pomóż mi. Ja… no cóż, martwię się o niego.  
  
\- W porządku, Jim, sprawdzę wolkańskie choroby, rytuały przejścia… wiesz, jak niebezpieczni są… widziałeś jakiegoś ich wojownika? Przerażające. Ach, jest i pielęgniarka, Jim.  
  
Kobieta, o której była mowa, wyglądała na lekko zawstydzoną, a McCoy poczuł się zobowiązany, aby wyjaśnić jej, że kapitan widział ów incydent. Rozluźniła się lekko i zaczęła mówić, że tylko starała się dać mu jedzenie, kiedy wpadł w szał i rzucił je na nią. Dosłownie.  
  
McCoy odesłał ją, żeby “odpoczęła”, wkrótce potem komputer zaintonował: - Pełna lista emocjonalnych efektów Wolkanów. Pon Farr-  
  
\- Stop. Jim, jestem idiotą. Powinienem się domyślić. Spock jest w Pon Farr. To jest to…  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jakieś pół godziny później Jim potrzebował kilku szklanek sauriańskiej brandy i krzesła, a teraz siedział z otwartymi ustami, starając się sformułować coś na kształt zdania.  
  
\- Kurwa.  
  
\- Elokwentnie.   
  
\- Zamknij się, Łapiduchu. Więc to całe… Pon Farr… O _Boże_ …  
  
\- Taa. Zgłaszasz się na ochotnika? - wycedził McCoy, wychylając kolejną szklankę.  
  
\- Na ochotnika? Nie, do diabła! Po pierwsze, zabiłby mnie.   
  
\- Więc zrobiłbyś to, jeśli śmierć nie byłaby… jak powinienem to… dodatkiem? - zachichotał, uśmiechając się wrednie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że doskonale zapędził swojego kapitana w kozi róg.  
  
\- Niech cię, Łapiduchu! Ty… ty…  
  
\- Ubóstwiasz go.   
  
\- _Ciszej_! W porządku, tak, ja… podziwiam jego i jego pracę.  
  
\- I jego wygląd i sposób, w jaki skrywa swoje emocje, ale wciąż _czasem_ je pokazuje, i jego _uszy_ … nie możesz zaprzeczyć, Jim, widziałem jak wpatrujesz się w niego na mostku, jak chętny jesteś zabierać go na spokojne misje, a nie te niebezpieczne… ratować życie…   
  
\- Dobra, Łapiduchu, czaję. Myślisz, że go ubóstwiam. Dość tego - _Cholera, blisko było._ \- W każdym razie, do rzeczy. Zabiłby mnie. Wypróbuj jedną z tych swoich pielęgniareczek albo Uhurę. Od zawsze stara się, żeby patrzył na nią w sposób, w jaki ona patrzy na niego. Jeszcze jej się nie udało, ale… nigdy nie wiadomo.  
  
\- Hm. Nigdy. Nie. Wiadomo. Kirk, idioto. On _umrze_ , jeśli tego nie zrobisz, rozumiesz? W tej chwili, to nie tak, że on ma jakiś wybór. Nie zabije cię za uratowanie mu życia.  
  
\- Jesteś co do tego pewien? - mruknął Kirk, na wpół do siebie. Nalał sobie brandy i wypił duszkiem. Zaczął przez to kaszleć i McCoy, już w roli doktora, posłusznie uderzył go parę razy w plecy aż atak nie ustał. - Dziękuję, doktorze McCoy. Nie musiałeś robić tego _tak energicznie_.  
  
\- Myślę, że musiałem. Więc co, spróbujesz czy nie?  
  
\- Bawi cię to, czyż nie, ty mulisty…  
  
\- Jim, naprawdę? Wierzysz w to? - postarał się o swój najlepszy niewinny wyraz twarzy, próbując namówić kapitana.  
  
\- Tak - burknął Jim, niezbyt udobruchany. - Może o tym pomyślę - _może_ to pojęcie względne, zapamiętaj. Jesteś pewien, że nie zabiłby mnie? Wolę raczej życie i jego liczne… atrybuty.  
  
\- Cóż, sądząc po odgłosach, może zabić cię w trakcie, ale raczej nie zabije cię po wszystkim - uśmiechnął się McCoy.  
  
\- Dobra. Idę zażyć trochę uczciwie zarobionego wypoczynku.  
  
\- Ciao.  
  
\- Od kiedy to mówisz “ciao”?  
  
\- Myślałem, że idziesz odpocząć?  
  
\- Okej, idę, już idę - drzwi zasyczały dwukrotnie. Poszedł sobie.  
  
_W sumie całkiem błyskotliwie. Gratulacje, McCoy_ , pomyślał doktor. _Dobrze, że nie powiedziałem mu o tej trwałej więzi… lepiej go za bardzo nie straszyć… na razie._  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Spock? - szepczący głos odbił się echem po pomieszczeniu. Jim pomyślał o stanie, w jakim jego pierwszy musiał być, aby nie założyć żadnych zamków ochronnych do swoich kwater. I ta temperatura! Wiedział, że Wolkanie lubią gorąco (cóż za ironia), ale to było wiele powyżej poziomu, na jakim Spock czuł się komfortowo.  
  
\- Proszę odejdź, kapitanie - z ciemnej sypialni doszedł go ochrypły głos, powodując dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa.   
  
\- Nie ma takiej opcji, Spock - sapnął Jim, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę sypialni.  
  
\- Proszę - powiedział znowu ten bezcielesny głos, tak udręczony, iż rozdzierał serce Jima.   
  
\- Pozwól mi ci pomóc, Spock - odpowiedział łagodnie.  
  
\- Jestem poza zasięgiem pomocy - jego oficer brzmiał jak na łożu śmierci. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu.  
  
\- Nie, nie jesteś. Mogę ci pomóc, Spock. Przywrócić cię do normalnego stanu i… - ugryzł się w język, uświadamiając sobie, że kopał sobie dół tak głęboki, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie z niego wyjść.  
  
\- Czy ty faktycznie rozumiesz, kapitanie? - rzekł zmęczony głos.  
  
\- Tak i jestem gotów zrobić wszystko, co niezbędne.  
  
\- Nie możesz wiedzieć albo nie jesteś przygotowany, a jeśli byłbyś, to robiłbyś to tylko z obowiązku. Wolę umrzeć niż wiązać się z kimś, kto mnie szczerze nie kocha.  
  
\- Wiązać? Jak to wiązać? - Jim brzmiał na spanikowanego.  
  
\- Nie wiedziałeś? Tak myślałem - znowu nadszedł jego głos, ledwie kontrolowany. - Życiowa więź. Kiedy dwie istoty łączą się ze sobą, to jak zawarcie małżeństwa, ale nie ludzkiego typu. To jest na zawsze.  
  
\- Na zawsze - powtórzył marzycielsko Jim. - Okej, zgoda.  
  
\- Kapitanie, czy rozumiesz…  
  
\- Tak, panie Spock, rozumiem. Nawet jeśli tego nie chcesz, jeśli protestujesz ze względu na siebie, ja na pewno nie miałbym nic przeciwko bycia związanym z tobą na wieczność.  
  
\- Nie możesz mieć tego na myśli - Spock wydawał się pokonany, pogodzony z jakimkolwiek losem, jaki miał go spotkać.  
  
\- Mogę, pokażę ci - Jim wszedł do sypialni, zlokalizował ciemną sylwetkę i pociągnął ją do pionu. - Pokażę ci, jak bardzo mam to na myśli - złapał Spocka za ramiona, po czym pociągnął go do silnego pocałunku, pozwalając swojej miłości (tak, _miłości, do cholery_ ) do Wolkana przelać się przez niego.   
  
Spock, biedny anioł, stał tam sztywny jak kij, co musiało być dla niego dwukrotnie trudniejsze, z tym całym Pon Farr i w ogóle. Jim przerwał kontakt.  
  
\- Nie, Spock? - spytał smutno. - Nawet teraz, kiedy jest albo to, albo śmierć, nie możesz mnie pokochać. Przepraszam, że nie jestem dla ciebie odpowiedni. Ale Spock, ty _umrzesz_! Ja nie… nie zniosę… - zamilkł, dusząc się swoimi słowami, swoimi łzami, odrzuceniem.  
  
\- To co zniósłbyś, a czego nie, nie mieści się w równaniu, kapitanie - Kirk wręcz słyszał, jak jego rozwiązanie przelewa mu się przez palce.  
  
\- Więc wolisz umrzeć niż wiązać się z kimś, kto jest do tego skłonny? Czy aż tak mnie nienawidzisz? Wiem, że myślałeś o nas tylko jako przyjaciołach, ale od lat bałem się poprosić cię o romantyczny związek. Twoja odmowa byłaby niszczycielska dla nas obu, a idąc dalej, dla całego statku i jego załogi, a dalej i dla Gwiezdnej Floty. I nie zapominaj o Wolkanach. Stracili…  
  
\- Kapitanie. Proszę przestań - Spock znowu siedział na łóżku; Kirk dostrzegł błysk łez, spływających po jego twarzy. Uklęknął obok niego i kciukiem je otarł.   
  
\- Pokochaj mnie - wyszeptał w to oliwkowe ucho.  
  
\- Nie mogę. Moje postanowienie, aby cię chronić, jest coraz słabsze. Jeśli zostaniesz jeszcze trochę dłużej, ja…  
  
\- Dlaczego? _Dlaczego_ nie możesz? Przyjąłbym za ciebie nie tak do końca metaforyczną kulkę, _zginąłbym_ dla ciebie, ale nadal upierasz się, że… że… _Dlaczego?_ \- zawołał wstrząśnięty kapitan.  
  
\- Nie… sadom… zwią… rangi… - odparł cichy pomruk z okolic łóżka.  
  
\- Spock?  
  
\- To niestosowne i wbrew zasadom, aby starszy oficer był w związku romantycznego rodzaju z oficerem niższej rangi.  
  
\- Gówno prawda. _Kocham_ cię, Spock. Mam gdzieś konsekwencje. Jeśli ty nie, trudno.  
  
\- Mam, kapitanie.  
  
Jim pochylił się do kolejnego pocałunku, tym razem delikatniejszego, i zaskoczyło go, gdy Spock chwycił go i pociągnął do _pocałunku_ życia.  
  
Kiedy obaj sięgnęli szczytu, łapczywie biorąc oddech, Jim wykrzyknął “ _Tak_ już lepiej!”, ale wtedy Spock oprzytomniał i razem podążyli w stronę tego, co miało być dla nich wiecznością.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Kapitanie - _Czy oni się kiedykolwiek dowiedzą, jak sądzisz, t’hy’la?_ _  
__  
_ \- Panie Spock - _Nie. Kocham cię, wiesz o tym, prawda?_ _  
__  
__Jestem tego w pełni świadom, tak. Uczucie to jest odwzajemnione._ _  
__  
__Uczucie, panie Spock? Myślałem, że to ludzka rzecz._ Kapitan zerknął na swojego pierwszego i uśmiechnął się dokuczliwie, co nie przeszło niezauważone przez McCoya.  
  
Przespacerował się kawałek i zapytał od niechcenia. - No i jak poszło sami-wiecie-co?  
  
Spock podsłuchał ( _oczywiście, spiczastouchy draniu,_ pomyślał McCoy) i zapewnił, że oczywiście żyje, najwyraźniej poszło całkiem nieźle. Jim go poparł ( _no cóż, oczywiście, kochasiu_ , pomyślał McCoy).  
  
\- Tak czy siak nie rozumiem, z jakiej racji to twoja sprawa, doktorze - mruknął Spock.  
  
_Kocham, kiedy to robisz._ _  
__  
__Co?_ _  
__  
__Kopiesz mu tyłek, jakby nie było jutra. Jesteście zabawni._ _  
__  
__Zapewniam cię, że nie to było moją intencją…_ _  
__  
__Nie psuj tego. Po prostu rób to częściej, a dostaniesz nagrodę._ Lekki dreszczyk, który przebiegł po kręgosłupie Spocka przeszedł niezauważony przez wszystkich poza Kirkiem, który uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
  
\- Jeśli już całkiem skończyliście tę waszą małą mentalną rozmowę… - wycedził McCoy.  
  
\- Skończyliśmy, dziękuję ci, Łapiduchu. Co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć?  
  
\- Co się do cholery stało.  
  
Kapitan i pierwszy oficer spojrzeli po sobie, nim uśmiechnęli się szeroko (McCoy prawie dostał zawału) i Spock z błyskiem w oku powiedział: - Kapitan się stał, doktorze. I było to…  
  
_Niesamowite_.  


**Author's Note:**

> Zachęcam do pozostawienia kudosa zarówno tutaj, jak i pod oryginałem ;)


End file.
